


Comfort and Joy

by dwarrowdams



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I'm running low on titles I can steal from Tolkien, Shopping, Tea, so I'm stealing lines from Christmas carols because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: On his way back to Beorning-land, Theo stops at Lottie's herb shop to pick up some tea.  Set in TA 2961.  TW for non-graphic mentions of parental death.
Kudos: 1





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This came into being on accident because I just really like writing about Theodwin because he is just so genuine and kind. Kinda reminds me of Eadgar, but minus the recklessness and dyspraxia.
> 
> Also, note that Theo is autistic, which explains some of his reactions in this fic. (Side note: I am slowly losing my ability to write abled/neurotypical characters and I'm not even mad about it. Lost my ability to write straight characters a few years ago and I can't say I miss it.)

Theo had been to Dale a handful of times, but he found the city no less overwhelming than he had on his first visit. Since entering the city gates, he’d clung tightly to the instructions Eadgyd had written for him, consulting them frequently as he maneuvered through the streets. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the sign for Lottie’s shop, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before entering.

The shop stood in sharp contrast to the bustle outside. It was cheerily lit and fairly quiet, with jars and bottles full of herbs lining its shelves. Theo took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few moments to decompress from the chaos outside. Once he’d settled himself, he moved closer to the jars, careful not to knock into anything with his sword. The shop was well-organized and it took Theo only a moment to find the tea section.

He began to meander towards it when a blonde Hobbit—Lottie, presumably—appeared next to him.

“Hello!” she said, beaming up at Theo. “Are you looking for something in particular?”

“Yes, there’s this certain kind of tea…” Theo said, frowning as he tried to recall its name. “Usually one of my wives picks it up, or Eadgyd does—she’s my sister by marriage. Not sure if that helps, but if not, I know a bit of what it tastes like.”

Lottie’s face lit up at the mention of Eadgyd. “Oh, then you’re Theodwin, right?” she asked.

Theo nodded. “I’m not sure we’ve met before, but Eadgyd thinks very highly of you,” he said. “So does my family—you’ve not met most of them, but I don’t think that any of us could carry on without your tea now that we’ve tasted it.”

Lottie lowered her eyes bashfully. “I get lots of my herbs from Eadgyd’s farm—she’s half the reason my shop’s done so well,” she muttered.

“Still, you’re the one who combines the herbs to make such delicious flavors,” Theo said. “My fathers love it the most. If they were ever to meet you, I reckon they’d kiss your feet for helping them both stay alert even with old age creeping up on them.”

“You’re all too kind!” Lottie said. “But I think I know what tea you mean—it’s one of Eadgyd’s favorites too.”

She rose onto her tiptoes and pulled a jar off the shelf, carefully screwing the lid off. “Give it a sniff and tell me if this is the right one.”

Theo leaned over, sniffing the jar hesitantly. The scent—black tea combined with lavender and just a hint of vanilla—immediately brought to mind many a winter morning. He’d wrap himself in a blanket, take out paper and ink, and brew himself a cup of tea as he waited for the rest of the household to wake up. This tea was the one that coaxed him gently into wakefulness as he sketched out his latest plan while the sun crept slowly over the horizon.

“That’s exactly it,” Theo said. “We’ll take a pound and a half, if you can spare that much.”

Lottie nodded as she took the jar back to the counter and began filling a bag, humming softly to herself as she did so. The tune was one that Theo recognized and he began to hum a harmony, savoring the delight that shone in Lottie’s eyes at his recognition.

As she hummed the last few bars, Lottie tied off the bag and nudged it towards Theo. “There you are,” she said. “Hmm...that’ll be thirty silvers.”

Theo counted out the coin before reaching for the bag. He eyed it curiously, arching an eyebrow at how full it was. “That’s far more than I paid for,” he said as he reached into his cloak to withdraw several more silver pieces. “Does that about cover it?”

“No, no, don’t worry about it!” Lottie said as she pushed the coins back towards him. “Your family’s so kind and I know things have been hard for you lately.”

“Things have been hard,” Theo admitted, “but for once, lacking coin isn’t one of our troubles. Please—I don’t want to underpay you.”

Lottie looked at him for a moment before exhaling and taking the coins. “All right,” she said. “But I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that,” Theo said. “But I do have a small favor to ask.”

Lottie motioned for him to speak as she replaced the jar on its shelf.

“Is it all right if I sit in here for a minute?” he asked. “I’m not quite used to the noise of the city and I’d like a little bit more peace before I have to go back out there.”

Lottie nodded, gesturing for Theo to come behind the counter. “I have some cushions back here—sit for as long as you need. Mind if I join you?”

“Not a bit,” Theo said as he followed her into the small sitting-room behind the shop. He removed his pack before sitting down on one of the cushions, sighing contentedly.

“Do you come this way often?” Lottie asked.

“Not especially,” Theo said. “This is only my third time in Dale—I came once to meet Dalla’s parents and again to watch Eadgyd’s farmstead a few years ago. Frida and Dalla love the city, but it’s just too much for me.”

“It can get awfully loud,” Lottie replied. “I don’t mind it as much because I’ve lived in cities most of my life, but I imagine it’s even more shocking when you’ve always lived somewhere quiet.”

Theo hummed in agreement as he removed his cloak, folding it neatly and setting it atop his pack. “Other than here, the only place I’ve been of note is Black Tarn Hall.”

“Oh, that’s right—you helped them rebuild after the orc invasion, didn’t you?” Lottie asked.

“I did,” Theo said. “I was born there, actually. I was too young to remember it, but I always wanted to go back to see my first home.”

He paused, fidgeting with his shirt sleeves. “Wanted to ask if anyone remembered my parents too,” he said. “My fathers never got to meet them and I always wondered what they were like.”

Lottie’s eyes widened with sorrow. “Theo, I’m so sorry,” she said.

Theo sat quietly, his throat too tight to speak. After a time, he took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Orc attack,” he said. “They were just out for a hunt, but they sprung up on them. Someone sent out a search party, but all they found were remains.”

“That sounds awful,” Lottie said. “Can I hug you?”

Theo nodded, wrapping his arms around the Hobbit and giving her a gentle squeeze. “Thank you,” he said. “Sometimes I think I shouldn’t hurt from something I don’t remember, but I still do.”

“It still happened, and your body remembers, even if your mind doesn’t,” Lottie said, her voice somewhat muffled in Theo’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be sad about it.”

Theo murmured in agreement, his throat too tight with tears to speak. He embraced the Hobbit for a few moments longer before she gave a gentle squeeze and let him go.

“I lost my parents too,” Lottie said softly. “It was different for me, but if you ever want to talk about it with someone, you can write me.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Theo said as he took some oil cloth from his bag, wrapping the tea in it to protect it from any water damage. “I’ve always wanted to get to know people outside of Beorning-land, but it’s difficult when traveling wears on me as it does. Besides, I’m not much good at small talk.”

“Well, I’d be happy to hear from you, “Lottie replied. “No need to bother with small talk—I’m sure you have lots of wonderful things to share. Eadgyd always tells me about how lovely your drawings are.”

Theo grinned at her as he placed the tea carefully in his pack, standing up as he hoisted it onto his shoulders.

“Thank you, Lottie,” he said as he picked up his cloak and fastened it around his shoulders. “Perhaps someday I’ll visit the Shire, for it all of your folk are as kind as you, I think I’d find it worth the journey.”

Lottie flushed slightly as she followed Theo to the front of the shop. “Safe travels, Theo,” she said.

Theo waved farewell to her as he stepped out the door. Although the streets still bustled, he found himself less troubled by the noise as he thought of the new friend he’d met.

**Author's Note:**

> The tea that Theo describes is meant to be similar to Earl Grey (maybe an Earl Grey Lavender/Earl Grey Creme crossover, more specifically), in case anyone was curious about what inspired it.
> 
> Please ignore if the tea seemed really expensive: I was guessing based on the prices of other things in the Adventures in Middle-earth players' handbook and also based on how much Theo is buying, so if 30 silvers seems like the wrong price, it probably is, but I tried.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer  
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams


End file.
